


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 404

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [36]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 404 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 404 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 404

NYKO  
You’re doing the right thing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu’s dula’m op radon, you._

LUNA  
They didn’t give me a choice.

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Mo nou don ron ai sadon op._

NYKO  
These are good people, Luna. I trust them. And you can trust me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dison laik stanop kru, Luna. Ai wich em in. En yu na wich ai in, you._

LUNA  
They think my blood will save them, Nyko.

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Mo vout in bilaik ai jus na kep emo klin, Naikou._

NYKO  
Save us all.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kep oso klin._

LUNA  
What do you think would happen if I said they couldn’t have it?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit yu vout in na kom au taim ai biyo ‘mo nou na gada em in?_

EMORI  
 _…frikdreina…_

NYKO  
Luna, look out!

TRANSLATION  
 _Luna, wochas!_

ECHO  
What about them, Sire?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hashta emo, Amin?_

ROAN  
Hostages. Find Indra and Octavia. Kill everyone else.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kepon. Hon Indra en Okteivia daun. Teik enes au._

GRIZZLED WARRIOR  
...Skairipa

TRANSLATION  
 _…Skairipa._

OCTAVIA  
What happened?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit don kom au?_

GRIZZLED WARRIOR  
Ice Nation is attacking Trikru and Skaikru. Their army marches on your camp tonight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Azgeda ste jomp op Trikru en Skaikru. Emo fous step klin gon yo trap nat._

OCTAVIA  
Where’s Indra?

TRANSLATION  
 _Weron Indra kamp raun?_

GRIZZLED WARRIOR  
Warning our people. The alliance is broken. It’s war.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste lom osir kru op. Hukop-de ste odon. Em laik wor._

WARRIOR  
They spotted her this way.

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo don lok em au dise._

ECHO  
Your fight is over, Octavia of the Sky people.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon, Okteivia kom Skaikru._

ROAN  
Bring the prisoners.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid honon-de in._


End file.
